Goddard
'Goddard '(voiced by Frank Welker) is Jimmy's robotic pet dog as well as the deuteragonist of the series. He is said to do eleven million and four things. When Jimmy is in trouble, he sends out a distress call to Goddard, who is usually already in a fix. Goddard is equipped with a large variety of inventions within himself for Jimmy's use. Said inventions are usually displayed whenever it would serve the plot to cheat Jimmy's way out of trouble. He also gives Jimmy options to choose from when he didn't know what to do. Goddard has a seemingly unlimited supply of gadgets built into himself to the part where there is almost nothing he can't do. At any given time, he seems to be mostly hollow. For example, when he uses the arm that can extend out of his back, his back opens up and reveals a compartment that is empty, except for the arm. It is often hinted that Goddard has some means of holding far more matter within himself than his size would suggest. Some preliminary material for the movie depicts a step ladder simply extending out of Goddard, despite being many times longer. Goddard also has been shown firing rubber balls from his mouth, far more than he should normally be able to hold. However, when he self-destructs or plays dead, no more parts fly out of the explosion than would be expected. At one point, it is stated than the only thing Goddard cannot do is the doggy paddle, because he would rust. In ashort animation run by Nickelodeon, however, Jimmy has somehow submerged his family's home on the bottom of the ocean. When his father opens the door, ignoring Jimmy's warnings, and lets the water in, Goddard utilizes two jet propellors from his back to shoot through the water. This short is likely non-canon. Goddard is known to have a tape dispensor in his mouth, self-destruct and self-reconstruction capabilities, a scooter mode, a "flight-cycle" mode, a helicopter mode, in which his ears spin as rotors, voice projecting and recording abilities, a fire extinguisher, laser eye beams, the ability to transmit what he sees to Jimmy's computer, the ability to retract his head and tail, then stick them out again in the other's place to turn around quickly, a radar, a winch, and many other gadgets. He also can mimic a real dog in numerous ways, particularly by having an excretion system, though nuts and bolts instead of real feces. When he drank burping soda, he was able to burp. Trivia *Goddard will meet Jeffrey and his team in Jeffrey & Friends meet Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. *Goddard will join the Cyberchase Fighters in Michael Buzz and Delete meet Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius. Gallery Goddard as the Decimator.jpg Goddardfairlyodd.png Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Dogs Category:Robots Category:Pets Category:Animal characters Category:Buzz and Delete's Adventures Members Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed characters Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Males Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Courtney's allies Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Arik's Allies